


По заявке "Кастиэль/Бальтазар, первый раз, использование стыренных мистических артефактов"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Кастиэль/Бальтазар, первый раз, использование стыренных мистических артефактов"

\- Они также едят. Но ведь я потребности в пище не испытываю, - неуверенно говорит Кастиэль.  
Бальтазар отмахивается, проводит последнюю замыкающую черту в пентакле. Кастиэль не может пошевелиться, руки растянуты в стороны так, что ноют напряженные запястья. Его брат во сонме замирает перед ним, с влюбленным изумлением глядя на беспомощное тело, а потом делает шаг вперед.  
Бальтазар омывает его душистой губкой - бледную кожу на ребрах, плечи, ложбинки за коленями, где щекотно, и Кастиэль впервые думает: вот тело, что дано мне, и я благодарен. А Бальтазар уже тянется ему между ног, разведенных и связанных, тело дергается, чтобы их сомкнуть, но только зря напрягаются мышцы. А он пальцами проникает внутрь, с бесстыдным любопытством следя, как отверствие пытается сжаться, чтобы избежать вторжения, а потом поддается. Изо рта Кастиэля вырывается стон - тело отзывается на движения другого тела, минуя его разум и волю.  
Кастиэль думает: он доверил Бальтазару свой сосуд, слабую плоть, которую некогда поклялся защищать, и тот показал, что знает людей, как себя; значит, Кастиэль сможет доверить ему и свое дело. Во всяком случае, до определенной черты.


End file.
